When I Was Your ManA Auslly OneShot
by YayItsNicole2
Summary: Austin finally gets a chance to become famous. Sure, he's internet famous, but winning a contract at Starr records could fulfill his dream of being a rockstar. But there's a bump in the road. He realizes that he's falling for his bestfriend/songwriter and one big mistake can ruin it all. The rest of the summary inside :)
1. Summary

Austin finally gets a chance to become famous. Sure, he's internet famous, but winning a contract at Starr records could fulfill his dream of being a rockstar. But there's a bump in the road. He realizes that he's falling for his bestfriend/songwriter and one big mistake can ruin it all. What happens when Ally tells him she won't write song for the contest, and she starts dating someone. Find out in 'When I Was Your Man' A 20 Part Auslly OneShot.


	2. Worth It

Same bed, but it feels

Just a little bit bigger now

Austin woke up feeling empty. All because of the big mistake he made that might have ruined everything. He felt glum and lonely as sorrow ran through his veins. It was 8:00 a.m. in the morning and he normally didn't wake up this early in the morning. But he had a reason to.

The reason he had been up so early today was because today was the day everything would change. Today was the day that he had to perform his written song for the contest. And today was the day that the love of his life would realize the song was about her. I mean how couldn't she know? It was so obvious that the song was about her. If you ever listened and payed attention to the song you could here it. Each written word reflected on everything that had transpired only weeks ago.

So couldn't she know? She was the one that told him that the song should come straight from the heart. To channel his emotions and everything for the song he wrote down everything that happened this week. Austin sighed as he sat up. He looked over to his right and had a flash back.

~Flash Back~

Austin sat propped on his bed, leaning his back against the head board. He was covered in comforter snuggled with his stuffed dolphin that his best friend Ally given him and a box of tissues. "Austin."he heard someone call, as a soft knock landed on his door. "Come in."he spoke up as he lowered the volume to his TV. Just as he did a short brunette walked in with a smile plastered on her face that made Austin smile too.

It was no other than his best friend and partner Ally. "Hey, what are you doing here?"he asks as she shuts the door behind her. "Well, I heard that you we're sick and here all alone since your parents are out of town. Soo I thought that I'd come and keep you company and make you feel better."Ally explains whilst sitting in his bed next to him.

"Ally, you don't have too. And I don't want to get you sick."Austin says honest even though he wouldn't mind Ally's company. "Austin, your my best friend. I can't let you stay here alone while your sick."she says with a genuine smile. "Ok fine, whatcha got?"Austin ask eyeing the bag that Ally brought in with her.

"I come bearing all of the things that I need when I'm sick"Ally says whilst crossing her legs pretzel style. "What might that be?"Austin asks curious. "We'll when I'm sick I need magazines, tea, movies, and my special soup that I make." Ally says unpacking each named item. "I also brought pancakes."And once she said that Austin's eyes lit up like a kids in an candy store, which made Ally giggle.

"So while you eat I'll clean."Ally says eyeing all of the used tissues surrounding Austin and the junk on the floor. Most girls would be disgusted by all of the dirtiness, but not Ally. He was a boy and she understood that, not all boys can be clean. Ally has- had a older brother. So she understood. "Ally you don't-"Austin protested but Ally wasn't for it. So Austin stopped trying to stop her from cleaning and just sat back, relaxed and ate his pancakes.

By the time Ally was done cleaning Austin had finished his pancakes and took a quick shower. "What do we do now."Austin asks sitting back onto his bed. "A movie Duh! The soup is for dinner."Ally says sitting next to him. "Well what do you have?"Austin asks looking over to Ally.

"Well I remember you telling me that when you were little you always watch Finding Nemo to feel better."Ally said and once again Austin's eyes lit up. And that made Ally giggle. Could she possibly finds this cute? No! Snap out of it Ally he's your best friend, she told herself. "You have Finding Nemo?! Oh My Gosh thank you Ally!"Austin says jumping out of the bed with the DVD and putting it into his XBOX . And that's how it went. Everyday Ally came over with different things. And Ally never left his side until he felt better. She stayed there with him and laid there until he fell asleep. She was happy that she could be there for her friend. And Austin was happy that she was there him.

~End Of Flash Back~

A smile grew upon Austin's face. The memory made him feel a little bit better and confident. Austin touched the right side of his bed hoping that Ally was there like she was when he was sick. A frown replaced the smile once he realized that Ally probably wouldn't return the feelings.

Austin got up and headed straight to the bathroom. After he took a shower, he dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, with his white V-neck, a black blazer and his black converse.

Austin rolls up his blazers sleeves and spray in some AXE. "It's now or never."Austin says to himself in the mirror. And with that he grabs his car keys and heads out to the contest. Man he was nervous. But it's worth it.


End file.
